A Kratos and Yuan Beach Adventure
by brandy mallory
Summary: Kratos and Yuan are at the beach. One shots, sort of. KratosxYuan mild adult themes...
1. Sunscreen

((A/N: I started this a while ago, but I couldn't think of a good end bit. But it's like, 10:30pm and I just finished, so I'll post it tomorrow, which for you is today. Unless you're reading it later, which makes it yesterday…

And so yeah. This is a kratosxyuan fanfic. Meaning it's Yaoi/slash/gay. If you don't like any of that sort of thing, I recommend hitting the back button, or even the little x. It's not exactly plotful. I believe the term is PWP, or Plot? What Plot? Yes, It is a fluffy one shot I did when I was bored. In fact, it's a bit smutty. Like, suggestively smutty. There's an almost implied lemon at the end, I don't know if you can call it that or not. If you think it deserves an M rating I can change it. The ending SUCKS, but I was sleepy and I wanted to get it finished… Where is my disclaimer reading person?

Rom a.k.a. the disclaimer reading person: "Brandy Mallory does not own ToS, If she did the whole point of the story would be to bring Kratos and Yuan together and the world would NEVER get saved."

Enjoy! ))

* * *

'_I can't believe they dragged me to the beach…_' Kratos thought, his eyes closed under his dark sunglasses, '_Or that they got me into swim trunks_…'

Kratos was lying on a beach towel trying his best to avoid the rest of the group, who were splashing in the ocean. Well except Raine, but we all know she has problems. He was wearing a nice fitting pair of swim shorts, his chest bare for the world to see.

Luckily it was a private beach, so he didn't have to deal with the screaming fangirls. And his half naked body would not be drooled over.

If only he had the common sense to run the second Lloyd suggested they, as in the whole Regeneration group, should get together for a beach party. Then he might still be fully dressed.

A cold glob of something slimy fell on his nose, jerking him out of his daydream and making him sit up quickly.

"What the?" He looked beside him at Yuan, who held a bottle of sunscreen, which he had been starting to pour on Kratos's face, "What are you doing?"

"Sunscreen moron," Yuan poured more onto Kratos's chest, "You don't want to turn into a lobster do you?" He smiled and muttered under his breath, "Even though I love sucking on lobsters…"

Kratos gave him a funny look, "What was that Yuan?"

He blushed, "Nothing." He started to work the sunscreen into Kratos's face, acting much like an overly protective mother.

Kratos pushed him away, leaving half his face normal and half covered in white sunscreen that Yuan had yet to rub in. "I do not burn Yuan."

"But why take the chance?" Yuan said happily, reaching over to work the rest in on his face.

Kratos let him, crossing his arms all pouty like. Then realizing there was still sunscreen on his chest, and now his arms.

Yuan moved his hands across Kratos's chest, working the sunscreen into the swordsman's skin, "So, you been working out?"

He glared at his half elf best friend, "I'm an angel Yuan."

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation."

"Hmm." Kratos said, even though it wasn't really a word, more of a sound you make with your mouth when you don't want to say anything, and let Yuan rub the sunscreen into his chest.

"_Damn that feels good_" He thought randomly, "_Wait, hold up! I do not think Yuan's hands running across my chest are hot. It is just a friendly gesture. Yuan is NOT implying anything sexual. I'm not THAT lucky._"

The aqua haired angel, much to Kratos' dismay, moved on to the auburns arms. And then to his legs, his ears, and his feet. Pretty much any visible patch of skin he covered in sunscreen. Kratos was starting to think his friend didn't want to stop touching him.

"Are you planning on caressing every bit of skin I have Yuan?" He asked jokingly.

Yuan looked down at his almost empty bottle of sunscreen, "I'm sure there'd be enough to cover the rest of you," He replied with a dirty smile.

"What are you implying, that I'm small?" Oh, dirty Kratos. Very dirty.

"You could prove me wrong," the half elf said blushing. Not you too Yuan! When will the dirtiness end?

"_Fuck it._" Kratos thought, taking a chance and reaching over to pull Yuan into a quick kiss. A quick kiss he rather liked. Hell, he enjoyed it so very much.

The half elf looked at him in shock for a second, then his face looked angry and he grabbed Kratos' arm, pulling him up of the beach and dragging him into an empty dressing stall.

"_Crap, he's probably going to yell at me. But he's Yuan so he won't do it in public._" Kratos thought sadly as Yuan locked the door.

He soon realized that this wasn't the case, as Yuan pushed him against the stall wall and quickly meshed him lips to the human's. Kratos groaned, wrapping his arms around Yuan's waist and pulling him even closer. The half elf pulled back, licking his lips playfully and reaching a hand down into the auburns shorts.

A knock on the door caused them both to jump, "Hey? Kratos? Yuan? Are you in there?" Came Lloyd's annoying, and very badly timed voice.

Kratos cleared his throat, "Yes son, we are."

"Why aren't you two on the beach?" Lloyd asked sounding confused.

Yuan looked at Kratos, who's hands where practically clutching his ass, and Kratos looked at Yuan, who hand his hands down the front of the human's swim trucks.

"We're putting on sunscreen!" They both said at the same time.

Lloyd shrugged, "Whatever." And walked away.

Yuan smiled and nipped at his friend's ear, "Now where were we?"

"I was about to prove you wrong, remember?" The auburn said with a smile.

Yuan moved his hand lower, moaning slightly, "Boy do you ever."

* * *

((I'm going to leave this Incomplete, incase I ever decide to write more. Which I might, you never know. I might even write out the lemon…-yawns- but for now I hoped you enjoyed. No flames please, I had all the proper warnings. Course if you want to say I'm a talent less freak with no clue how to write or spell I'll let you, because I never warned you about that.

I suddenly want to go to the beach now… Where'd I put that sunscreen? REVIEW PLEASE! I giggle happily every time I get one… ))


	2. Skinny Dipping

((A/N: I decided to add more to this place. Basically it'll become a dump for KratosxYuan one shots fluffs and such that involve water. I guess they'll all be connected in a way, but I'm not doing a full-blown fanfic. I have at least one more planned after this one.

Warning: Contains Yaoi (guy/guy), please do not read if this offends you. Also, the pairings in this fic are… ranged, and mostly implied, except KratosxYuan, that's a no duh. Some are straight, some aren't.

They're all pretty OOC, but then, they always are when I write. Kratos acts like a schoolgirl… _this means thinking! _Ok? Ok, on with the fic! Enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews!

Also, I'm pretending the hotel in Altamira has more floors/rooms than it does. I'll make a diagram.

Top (4th) floor: Kratos, Zelos and Colette

3rd floor: Yuan, Regal, and Sheena

2nd floor: Lloyd, Presea and Seles

1st floor: Raine, and Genis

Ground floor: Lobby.

The fic is pretty dull; I couldn't come up with anything really funny.))

--------------------------

'_I wonder what Yuan's doing right now?_' Kratos thought. He was pacing around his hotel room. Looking over at the bed, which just sat there pointlessly, he sighed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yuan!" Kratos asked excitedly as he opened the door. But alas, it was only a maid. '_Why can't it be Yuan in a maid's custom?'_ Kratos took a second to imagine his blue haired lover in a maid's custom, a wide grin spreading across his face.

The maid gave him a stop-daydreaming-about-lemons look, "Are you Mr. Kratos?"

"Yes." The auburn blinked.

The maid handed him a note, "This is for you. Some guy told me to give it to you."

"What did this guy look like?"

"Like a anime cartoon turned video game, aqua hair, cape, threatened to stun me with a ball of electricity."

"Yuan!" Kratos' eyes sparkled and he slammed the door on the maids face. Acting like a schoolgirl, he plopped himself onto the bed, lying on his stomach, feet in the air.

"My hot hunky Kratos," He read out loud to himself, "Meet me in an hour at the beach. It's blocked off so you'll have to fly over the fence. Missing you so, Yuan."

Kratos sighed, "I miss you too Yuan!"

He jumped up, "Crap! I only have half an hour to get ready and sneak out!"

-----------------

Yuan peeked out of his door, looking both ways before leaving and tiptoeing to the elevator. _'Kratos should have gotten my note by now, so I have half an hour to get down to the beach and set up.' _The thought, relaxing his grip on the huge picnic basket type thing he carried.

"Where is the damn elevator?" He asked aloud, frustrated.

Yuan jumped as someone behind him answered, "It's broken, didn't you get the notice?"

The bluenette turned to look at Zelos, "Memo?"

The redhead, who was holding his own picnic basket, full of who knows what, nodded, "Maids came around and informed everyone."

Yuan suddenly remembered hearing a knock on the door while he had been washing his hair, "Oh."

"It's ok. You only look like a total idiot."

"…"

"Just kidding! Take a joke!"

Yuan shook his head, "Whatever. Wait! This isn't your floor! It's only me, Sheena and Regal. You're one floor up aren't you?"

Zelos smiled, "Never you mind, stairs are that way," he pointed to a door at the other end of the lobby thinger.

The half elf sighed, starting to walk down the stairs. Of course he wasn't paying to much attention, so he smashed right into…

"Ouch!"

"Oh sorry Yuan."

"It's ok Lloyd," The angel frowned, "aren't you second floor?"

The brunette shifted nervously, "Yeah, I'm just um… Going to see Colette."

Yuan glanced at his watch, "It's 12 am. What could you guys possibly do at this time of night?"

"Talk?" Lloyd started making his way up the stairs, "Sorry Yuan, got to go." And he fled.

Yuan looked down to see something on the ground, he picked it up, "Hey Lloyd I think you dropped your," he looked down to see what he was holding, "Con- Eww!"

He dropped the object in his hand, and looked up to see that the swordsman was already gone.

"That's just wrong!" He said aloud, then sighed and walked down more stairs. Strangely Once you got one floor down the stairs stopped and a little sign pointed him to the hallway, claiming the next set of stairs lay on the other side.

"Who the hell designed this place?" He muttered as he walked past the other rooms.

"I believe it was some guy with too much money and no common sense."

Yuan turned to see Seles, who was standing beside him, "You're Zelos' sister I'm guessing?"

"One and the same," She smiled evilly and Yuan shivered.

"Going down?" She asked.

"What! How did you? Are you spying on me and Kr- I mean… huh?"

"Not that way sicko…" She sighed, "As in downstairs?"

He nodded, and they carried on down the stairs, and learned that it was once again only a one-floor staircase.

Seles knocked on one of the doors and opened it, winking at Yuan, "Going down."

Yuan blinked and quickly ran down the stairs, out the lobby and out to the beach.

-------------------------------------

Kratos finished doing his hair and smiled at himself in the mirror, "I am so damn hot!" He blew a kiss at himself and walked to his door, opening it just in time to bump into:

"Hey dad."

"Lloyd, what are you doing up here?" Kratos did the cute head tilt thing he does in skits.

"Visiting someone." His son said nervously, slowly inching over to a door, knocking on it.

"Hey Lloyd, you dropped something," Kratos said picking up a thin square package off the floor.

Lloyd looked at the object in his father's hand. Then Kratos looked at the object. Then at his son. Then back at the object.

"Lloyd? What exactly are you doing with one of these?"

Lloyd grabbed it out of his hand, "You always say I should be careful." Then ran through the door a certain blonde Chosen had opened, slamming it behind him.

"…" Kratos blinked.

Of course he quickly decided to get off that floor before… ummm… he was late.

He arrived on the next level to see...

"Zelos?"

There was Zelos, in nothing but his bathing suit, handcuffed to the handrail that stopped people from jumping down to the next floor, covered in whipped cream and a cherry on top, "Who else could I possibly be?"

Kratos broke into a fit of giggles, "What exactly did you try to do?"

Zelos sighed, "I planned a surprise… dessert for someone. But I accidentally knocked on Sheena's door and she jumped to conclusions and here I am."

The auburn continued to giggle.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"If you could see yourself you'd agree."

The redhead sighed again, "Can you at least help me get out of these handcuffs?"

Kratos kept walking, "Hell no, this is to funny to go undocumented." He ran back upstairs, grabbed his camera and took a few pictures of Zelos for this website,

Ignoring Zelos' pleas Kratos walked down to the next floor to find…

"What are you doing with a camera?"

"Taking pictures of Zelos."

Presea nodded, then went to get her camera and take pictures for her 'Idiot Chosen Weekly' magazine. Currently rated the number one magazine in Luin.

Next floor was empty except for Raine, who was inspecting the floor.

"Raine what are you doing?"

"Genis kicked me out of the room so he could talk with Seles." Raine pulled out a microscope.

"Talk with Seles?"

"Shut up Kratos, I don't want to go there."

"Right…"

And with that Kratos made his way out of the insane hotel and out into the cool night air.

--------------------------------------------------

On the beach:

"Yuan?"

The blue haired half elf was sitting on a beach towel as Kratos approached, holding two glasses of champagne, "Hey."

Kratos sat down, taking the glass, "I had the weirdest time leaving the hotel."

"Me too."

They sat in silence and sipped their alcohol.

"So…"

"So…"

Yuan downed the rest of his drink and stood up, offering Kratos a hand. Which Kratos took, looking confused, "What are we doing?"

The bluenette pulled him up and into a deep hot kiss, undoing the buttons on the human's shirt, who returned the kiss and staring working on Yuan's belt.

When they broke away so they could breath Yuan smiled, pulling off his shirt and helping Kratos with his, "Ever been skinny dipping?" He asked seductively.

Kratos smiled, undoing his pants, "I'm always up for new ideas."

-------------------------------------

((I ended it just when it got good, but oh well. I want to keep my T rating for the time being. I should really write out the lemon that goes with this. If I do I'll inform you next chapter. Right know the only copy is in my head. Anyway, there wasn't any good KratosxYuan till the end, but yeah. The next one I have planned is WAY better. Incase you missed it my implied pairings were: ZelosxRegal, LloydxColette, SelesxGenis and RainexThe Floor.

Thanks for reading and such. If you have any one shot suggestions (involving water or the beach and ect.) I'd love to hear them! Please review!))


End file.
